


He's an angry kitten in the morning

by boringusername01



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Adorable!nico, Fluffy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, solangelo mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringusername01/pseuds/boringusername01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but fluff and solangelo</p><p>Suck at summaries. xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's an angry kitten in the morning

"Morning, Death Boy," Will said brightly.

Nico grunted.

"Get up and shake it off, Nico." Will said pulling open the curtains.

Nico put his head into his pillow.

"Up and at 'em, Sunshine."

Nico groaned into his pillow, "Close the curtains, it's burning me." "Come on, you're not a vampire, you're a son of Hades. That's what you keep saying."

"I changed my mind. I want to be a vampire. I do t have to go outside then." Will was silent for a while. Nico decided he should check why his boyfriend was so silent, but the second he opened his eyes, he was attacked. They wrestled the sheet until the next thing he knew, Nico was on top of Will, with his hands covered by Will's gorgeously tanned hands. Will though his boyfriend looked absolutely adorable with his hair stuck up in all directions and a grumpy look. Nico reminded him of an angry kitten when he woke up. Nico leaned down to kiss Will. It was a light kiss, "Good morning, Will." He smiled at his boyfriend. Will looked at his brown eyed beau and held his head in his hands. Nico smiled contently. "This is perfect," Nico whispered. Will pulled his head closer, "No, you are."

Nico kissed the son of Apollo again with more passion this time, Will couldn't help but smile in the kiss. And Nico found Will's smile infectious. They were just smiling with their their foreheads touching. Nico was examing every detail on the blondes face, details he had already memorized. The freckles above his nose, the soft blue of his eyes, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. They could stay like this forever. Except for the fact that Nico had a lecture at New Rome University in about an hour.

He went limp against Will, and sighed. "I have to go shower now. I've got to attend a lecture today," "And I have to go help out at the hospital."

A wicked grin slid on Will's face. "Want to share a shower?"

Nico hit him on the shoulder and got off the bed, "Nope, otherwise we'll never leave the house in time." Nico grabbed a towel from the closet and went to the bathroom. Leaving his boyfriend in the grey bed- a compromise from a completely black, and plus they have a yellow couch- he looked around the bedroom he had been sharing for 6 months.

There was a picture of Nico scowling at the camera on his 3rd day in the infirmary after the war against Gaea.

There was Nico standing behind Jason when he and Piper got married.

There was a picture- and by far Will's favorite- when Nico was sitting on the shore of the lake at Camp Half-Blood with black sunglasses and yellow swimming trunks, he was sitting next to Will and was in middle of planting a kiss on Will's cheek, Will was smiling widely at the camera- like he was the luckiest guy in the world- which he was. The rest of the images we're me surround by family and friends or in different places in New Rome, He smiled to himself.

He never thought he could be so happy outside of Camp Half-Blood.

But then again, he never thought he could end up with someone as imperfectly perfect and amazing as Nico di Angelo.


End file.
